


When He First Knew

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged up characters, Angels, Best Friends, Crushes, Dreams, Dreamworld, F/M, Falling in love with your best friend, Fantasy, Friendship, Heaven, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Moon, One Shot, One-Sided Crush, Puberty, Realization, Revelation, Romance, Shooting Star, Short One Shot, Spiritual, Surreal, Teenagers, being in love, falling for your best friend, fourteen year olds, out of breath, the galaxy, touching heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first year of high school can bring lots of changes. For Phineas, that change comes in the form of a recurring dream about Isabella. Which leads to sudden new feelings and one massive realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He First Knew

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set during Phinabella's first year of high school, so basically that time period where Isabella gave up on trying to get Phineas to notice her while Phineas started crushing on her. They're about thirteen/fourteen in this story.

He didn't know where he was or what was happening. All he knew was that he was riding a star and it was shooting them higher and higher into the heavens.

With every second it rocketed upwards, his breath caught in his chest, eyes streaming from the rush of wind. There seemed to be nothing to hold on to.

And then there was her. Isabella sat on the star across from him, looking as out of breath as he was, her braided hair flying behind her. The two reached across the top of the star, holding onto each other for dear life for fear of falling off.

Finally, there was release. The star shot them into the heavens and they emerged amongst pink clouds, the star floating in mid-air, hovering next to a cloud bank.

"Are-are you alright?" She asked, breathing heavily.

"Ye-yeah. I-I'm fine." Phineas finally caught his breath, seeming to see her with new eyes. There she sat, still holding on to him, seeming to anchor both of them as his adrenaline finally calmed down and he was able to speak. "I-Isabella?" He swallowed. "We-we're always paired up together and I-I need to know...when this is all over, will-will you kiss me?"

She stared at him a moment before letting go of his hand, climbing off the star.

"Isabella?" The red head blinked, scrambling after her, landing in the fluffy pink clouds as his best friend walked off. "Isabella? Wh-where are you going?"

_Who knows what a dream is?_  
_Who knows what it means?_  
_A dream is like a shadow  
_ _it's never what it seems_

A chorus of heavenly voices reached his ears as he emerged into a clearing filled with even more pink clouds. "Isabella?"

She said nothing, only taking his hand in hers, pointing to something.

He looked up, eyes widening as girls with wings fluttered above them. "Why do the Fireside Girls have wings?"

Isabella smiled. "Angels. This is heaven."

"Heaven?" The red head started. "Did-did we die?" His breath caught as he looked at her. "Are-are you an-an angel?" He barely managed to squeak the question out.

She turned to him, eyes seeming to shine with the same light now surrounding them. "Do you think I am?"

He nodded, taking both her hands in his, gazing into her eyes. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face, leaning in to kiss her, only to stop as the angels flew down, forming a circle around them. They began circling, slow at first, then picking up speed, causing a small gust of wind to rise, lifting them upwards.

"Phineas, what's happening?" Isabella clutched at his shirt, burying her head in his shoulder.

"I don't know. Just...hang on to me." The red head wrapped his arms tight around her, pulling her close. "I'll protect you. Just don't let go okay?" He could feel her nod as the gust of wind became stronger, lifting them higher and higher into the sky until they emerged on the very top of the cloud bank. He looked up, eyes widening at the sight before him. "Isabella, look."

"No. I don't want to. I'm to scared."

"It's nothing bad. I promise." He frowned, running a hand down her back. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you up here. You can trust me."

She slowly raised her head, looking over his shoulder. A sky filled with a million stars met her eyes, the moon a huge luminecescent ball so close to them she could touch it. A gasp escaped her lips as she pulled back, her hand trailing down and grabbing the red head's.

Phineas looked at her a moment, gently turning her around so they were standing face to face on the cloud. Slowly, he reached a hand out, the fingers raking down her braid, gently pulling on the bow that held it together until it became loose.

Isabella shook her head from side to side, her long black hair cascading in waves down her back and across her shoulders, the moonlight reflecting off the gentle curls. She frowned at the expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

He brushed a curl back, gently cupping her face with a hand. "You're beautiful." His eyes searched hers. "That's it. Isabella, you're my anchor. All this time I've been floating adrift, never noticing you. But now--" he swallowed. "Now everything makes sense." He let go of her hand, both of his hands now cupping her face. He gently brought her to him, giving her a kiss on the lips.

The girl returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he picked her up, holding her as Isabella wrapped her legs around his waist. After several seconds, she pulled away, seeming to see through to his very soul. Her hand reached down, unbuttoning the buttons on his yellow t-shirt before placing the hand on his bare chest, the pair floating back down, holding on as they disappeared beneath the clouds...

* * *

Phineas woke with a start, breathing hard. "Is-Isabella? Where--" he took several deep breaths, trying to calm down. "But where-h-how--"

"Phin?" He blinked at a form next to his bed. "Phin, are you alright?"

He turned on the bedside lamp, blinking against the harsh light. "Ferb, it happened again. The dream."

"Which one?"

"The one where Isabella and I were riding the star and we end up in heaven, then we end up standing on top of a cloud looking at the moon and..." he couldn't bring himself to tell the rest.

Ferb consulted a notebook next to his brother's bed. "Third time this week. Have you figured out the meaning yet?"

"Yeah." Phineas took a shaky breath. "I think I'm in love with Isabella."

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of this story (the part where they're riding the star up to the part where Phineas asks Isabella if he can kiss her) came from a very random, abstract Phinabella dream I had several weeks ago. The second half of the story is inspired by a song called Show Us the Dream, from an old musical I was in when I was in middle school/junior high.


End file.
